Loyalty
by AlmostHeaven
Summary: Impalas are not meant to be parked in houses. What happens when the boys have to get the car out of the Welsh house in Pilot? Brotherly bonding and mild hurt!Sam ensue. This is a repost of story by same name. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Loyalty**

By Almost Heaven

Rating K+ for mild language and some Sammy whampage

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them but I would make a deal with the crossroad demon to borrow them for a wee bit. No really. I would. No? Sigh. Fine. So I'll have to pretend then.

Summary: Impalas are not meant to be parked in houses, what happens when the boys have to get the car out of the Welsh house in Pilot. Brotherly bonding and mild hurt!Sam ensue.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

"I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam shook his head and smiled slightly, one hand rubbing lightly at his chest. His brother's slap at his chest had smarted. He wasn't looking forward to seeing what this looked like in a few hours. It was probably going to bruise like crazy. Explaining this to Jess would require lying to her again. He really hated lying to her. Sam walked over to the car where Dean was looking at the tires and frowning. "I'm sorry Dean. It seemed like the quickest way to get her off me. I just knew she did not want to be in the house. The fact she committed suicide so far away and kept killing men after they picked her up as a hitchhiker said to me she didn't want to come back here. She didn't even care that I had never been unfaithful. She was just going to kill me."

"I know, Sammy. I know." Dean says as he stood back up. He glanced at his little brother, taking in the guilty expression and the hand still rubbing at his chest. His baby brother might be more injured than he had originally thought. He felt a little guilty for the slap on his chest but Sam had seemed okay and his damn car was in a house for crying out loud. "You okay, little brother?"

"It's Sam. Yeah, I'm fine. So are we going to push it out or do you want to try to back it up?" Sam asks as he noticed his hand at his chest and self-consciously dropped it to his side.

Dean would not drop this if he didn't stop fidgeting. He walked over to the front of the car. Putting both hands on the hood, he gave it an experimental little push. The car rocked slightly back and forth. Neither man noticed the small clouds of dust that rose from the baseboards and the air vent in the corner of the room.

"I think I can just back her up. You just follow in front and let me know if you see anything weird like a tire going flat or something, okay?" Dean asks, well, more like orders, thought Sam, as he climbed in the passenger side and slid over to get behind the wheel. Dean started up the engine and slowly backed up the car. Just as the rear tires cleared the porch there was an ominous cracking sound that reverberated through the floor. Sam and Dean looked at each other with a "oh crap, that isn't what I think it was, was it?" look. Then Sam disappeared in a large cloud of dirt and dust. Dean scrambled out of the car and rushed into the house. But there was no Sam to be seen in the starlit gloom of the Welsh house. Just a gaping hole in the hallway floor.

"SAMMY!"

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD


	2. Chapter 2

**Loyalty **Chapter Two

By Almost Heaven

"_SAMMY"_

Dean heard a low groan from the depths of the hole in the old house's floor. It was followed a moment later by the sounds of wood striking wood and a respectable amount of cursing. Whoa, it sounded like their dad on a real bad day and that man was an ex-marine.

"You okay, little brother?" Dean asked for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Ugh, um, yeah, I'm pretty sure. Can't see a damn thing though. Ouch. And I think the house just fell on me. Other than that, I'm just peachy." Came the shaky reply from Sam.

Dean edged closer to the hole in the rotted hallway floor. More dust rose as some of the boards on the edge of the hole gave way and there was a startled yell from the blackness below. Dean froze then backed up a few feet looking around frantically for a moment. "Sorry Sammy!" he yells down. He couldn't think straight for a moment. Dean just kept seeing Sammy disappear from sight with a look of shock and fear on his face. Think, Dean, think. Okay, Sam was in the storm cellar more than likely so the stairs would be accessible from the outside and probably back of the house.

"I'm comin' Sammy! Don't you move!" Dean ran back to the trunk of the impala. He jerked it open and yanked up the compartment inside just far enough to grab a flashlight. Slamming it down he moved swiftly around the left side of the house shining the flashlight on the outer wall looking for the storm cellar doors. He found them on the rear third of the house. They had a rusty padlock holding the handles together and Dean wasted no time fooling around with the lock. He stepped back and then stomped down on the rotted and weathered wood of one of the doors. It splintered and fell into the stair below.

"Sam? Sam, I found the stairs. Don't move, dude."

Dean flipped the other door on the ground outside and started down the stairs. He had to step over the remains of the door he had stomped. Shining his light around he quickly picked his way through the old shelves of cans and jars toward where would be under the front of the house. Finally he saw his baby brother sitting with his back against a support beam. He had his eyes closed and his hands were lying in his lap with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Dean rushed to his side, startling him.

"Whoa. Simmer down there, tiger. Its just me." Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's neck, setting down the flashlight so it shines on them but not in Sam's eyes. Trying to check his brother's pulse and check out his eyes for uneven pupils, Dean could see his brother was hurting and that would not do at all. "Hey, Sammy, what's the matter?"

"Um, nothing really. Guess the fall just knocked the wind outa me." Sam looked away as he said this and went to rise to his feet.

Dean could feel his pulse racing under his fingers but he didn't seem to a concussion so he picked up the flashlight and gave Sam a hand up. He didn't miss it when his brother pressed a hand briefly to his chest after he stood up. He'll just have to check him out when they got back to the car. Dean turned and lead the way out of the cellar. The air was think with dust raised by the collapsing of the floor and their moving about in the cellar itself. The brothers were both coughing from it by the time they climbed out of the cellar.

"That does it. Sammy. You are going on a diet my giant friend." Dean says as he leads the way back to the car.

"Huh?" Sam looks confused as they approach the car. He was still coughing slightly.

"Oh come on. The impala backs out without incident but your gigantic ass falls through the floor. That girlfriend of yours definitely needs to make you more salads." Dean said with a big cheesy grin as he opened the trunk.

At the mention of Jessica, Sam's face blanched slightly. What the spirit of Constance had said suddenly loomed in his mind. You will be, she had said. She said he would be unfaithful to Jess. Was she so twisted that she thought forcing herself on him was the same thing? Or was it something more. Dad had said that while demons and spirits would lie to mess with your head, sometimes they could also tell the future. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Dean speak to him or hear him approach. So when Dean put a hand on his shoulder, he was so startled he whipped around to strike out with a fist. Twisting so abruptly shot pain through his abused chest and back that caused him to gasp in surprise.

Dean was not ready for his brother to drop to his knees after he tried to get his attention. Sam was very pale and his eyes were squeezed shut. Yep, more injured than he had thought.

Dammit.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone. Had some major computer issues but should be all better now. Hope you all enjoy. Chapter Three should be up by the end of the week. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loyalty **Chapter 3

By Almost Heaven

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

"Sam, Sammy, your scaring me here. What's the matter?" Dean asked, his hands on Sam's shoulders as they knelt next to impala.

Sam coughed and wheezed, his breath painful in his chest. His back felt like it was on fire. He focused on his brother's worried voice and attempted to get his breathing under control. Looking into Dean's eyes, he glimpsed the unspoken love and concern his big brother had for him. Slowly straightening up, he tried to find his voice amid all the pain.

"Sorry, sorry Dean, it just surprised me. My back hurt and my chest felt tight. Its mostly better now I think." Sam said, trying to rise to his feet. His brother's hands prevented him from standing.

"Yeah, sure, tough guy. Take the jacket off. Let's get a look at you." Dean removed Sam's jacket with his help, revealing his t-shirt with its five holes in the center of the chest area. Gently lifting the material Dean could see a large bruise as big as his hand forming on Sam's chest with five corresponding angry red marks throughout it. Moving around behind Sam on his knees, he observed many more forming bruises mottled his back. It had to be painful. Carefully, Dean checked to make sure no ribs were broken, eliciting a pain filled hiss from Sam. "Sorry, Sammy."

"Its Sam." is the strained reply as Sam knelt in the dirt being examined by, in his estimation, his overprotective big brother.

Dean let the material of the shirt fall back into place. Picking up the jacket from the ground, Dean stood. He offered a hand to his brother who rose stiffly to his feet. "Nothing appears to be broken, just bruised all to hell. Your gonna be sore for a while probably. Maybe you should get checked out though. That contusion on your chest looks bad."

Sam shook his head slightly. "Nah, I'm okay now. Do you think we should salt and burn the corpse just to be safe?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him. Sam was not usually one for the overkill. Of course, he was probably just trying to change the subject. It was the Winchester way after all. Be tough, don't show any weakness. Sam was no good at it, never had been. Wore his heart on his sleeve, that boy did. Well, might as well let the kid off the hook. He seemed to be okay now.

"Nah. I think the delightful children took care of Casper for us." Dean then tossed the jacket at his brother and headed off to the car parked a little ways away from the house. The car he "borrowed" when he realized his brother was in trouble. Opening the passenger side door, he pulled out their duffel bags and their dad's journal. Turning back to the impala, he watched Sam as leaned on the passenger side door seemingly lost in though, again. What was going on in that oversized brain of his anyway. Dean scuffed his feet a little as he walked back to the car so as not to startle Sam again.

Pulling open the trunk, he tossed the bags inside. By the time he closed the trunk, Sam had crammed his long frame in the car. Dean climbed into the car and settled into the seat with a sigh. "I'm back, baby. Don't worry, that other car was just necessary evil. You're the only one for me." He stroked the dashboard and then gripped the steering wheel firmly with a smile. He glanced over at Sam only to find his brother was still lost in thought.

"Okay, little brother. Spill it."

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Author's Note: I hope this reads better. I believe I fixed the tenses. Hope everyone is still enjoying it. Next chapter is the last. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Laters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loyalty **Chapter 4

By Almost Heaven

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

"Okay, little brother. Spill it."

"Huh?" Sam looked at Dean in surprise. "I'm fine." he assured his brother. He knew Dean would not want to talk about what was going on in his head. No chick flick moments after all. Man, was he sore. He tried to get comfortable and found that if he hunched his shoulders it wasn't so bad.

Dean watched Sam try to get comfortable. He knew that brooding look on his face, it hadn't changed in the last two years. Hell, it hadn't changed since he hit puberty. Something was really bothering his sensitive younger brother.

"Yeah, right. So what's bouncing around in that oversized brain of yours?" Dean asked, as he turned to look at his baby brother.

Sam glanced over at his brother who was looking at him with a serious expression and one eyebrow raised. He sighed. "Alright, but your gonna think I'm crazy."

"That's a given Sammy. Now out with it."

"Its Sam." Sam sighed. Dean was gonna laugh at him. "When Constance was in the car with me, here at the house, she said something. She was sitting on me with her hand in my chest and I told her she couldn't kill me, that I was never unfaithful, that I never would be…." Sam paused, a lump in his throat. He swallowed, trying to clear it. With a hoarse voice, he said, " She whispered in my ear You will be."

Dean was floored. Not by Casper's manipulation of his brother cause that was not surprising. What was surprising was that his brother was actually still bothered by it. He was not _that _gullible, was he?

"No way. No I mean it!" Dean exclaimed as he witnessed the self-doubt and guilt in his brother's eyes. "Baby brother, for such a smart guy, you can be so dumb. That bitch was messing with you. Simple as that. You are not that guy. Your nothing like those other guys that she killed. You would never be unfaithful, never lie when it mattered. You're so damn honest, you could never pull off a scam when we were kids. Drove dad nuts. You are the most loyal man I know, beyond dad, of course. Stop letting that psycho spirit win! You are better than that." Hell, you're better than I'll ever be. That part he kept to himself as he stared into his brother's eyes.

Sam's brow furrowed as he thought about what Dean had said. "Thanks Dean. I guess it was just… well, you know how Caleb used to tell us that sometimes spirits would say things about the future. I even asked Dad about it. He said Caleb was right. The spirits didn't even realize it because they were dead and time didn't matter anymore. I thought, well, maybe she had seen something about Jess and I."

He shrugged and looked at the old house in front of them. He didn't tell Dean the other thing that made him uneasy. That maybe the nightmare he had been having was more than just his messed up psyche hard at work. No, he was just being a worrywart like Jess always said.

"Okay, so your first hunt in a while ended up with a dead chick trying to rip your heart out. That's bound to mess with your head. Don't you worry, kiddo. Loyalty has never been a problem for you. Being a giant girl, now that is one your problems." Dean said as he put the car in gear and backed up the rest of the way off the crushed porch.

"Jerk"

"Bitch."

Dean smiled as he turned his precious impala around with his brother, a little worse for wear but okay nonetheless, at his side.

the end

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Author's Note: I hope everyone liked the end here. I didn't really see the need to lay the brotherly moment on to thick. There is still a little distance between the brothers at this point and I want to keep things gen. Please let me know what you think. All of you have been so great.


End file.
